


Perfect

by vix_spes



Series: Cadence [4]
Category: Coco Chanel & Igor Stravinsky (2009), Deadline Gallipoli (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Piano Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: The morning after the night before and Ellis is treated to another private performance by Maestro Stravinsky.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go ... the final part in my Cadence series. Kickstarted by a headcanon from the lovely carolinelamb and now with [gorgeous art](https://tcbook.tumblr.com/post/175586444692/mustache-husbands-ellis-x-igor-commission-i-did) for part 3 commissioned from the lovely TCBook.

Ellis wasn’t going to lie, it was rather nice to wake up in his own bed and know that he didn’t have to make a run for it before some previously unsuspecting and irate husband or wife arrived home. The bed sheets next to him were still warm which meant that it was probably Igor moving which had woken him. The air was heavy with the scent of sex, their mingled colognes and cigarette smoke and Ellis lit another cigarette – his first of the day, if you ignored the post-coital ones that they had indulged in in the early hours of the morning – as he waited for Igor to return.

By the time that he had smoked the cigarette down to the butt, he was – admittedly – a little concerned that he was still alone in bed. If it weren’t for the fact that he could see Igor’s trousers still strewn across his floor, Ellis would be concerned that Igor had disappeared without a word. He was rather relieved that that wasn’t the case. Three years was an awfully long time to wait for one night, regardless of how good it had been. Before he could worry too much, he heard the sound of a minor triad being picked out on the piano before it shifted to major, the diminished seventh being added at the top and he knew that Igor hadn’t left, he had merely been distracted.

Igor had noticed the piano in Ellis’ sitting room the previous evening, his gaze drawn to it immediately and seemingly involuntarily, and he had even commented upon the make but then there had been other distractions. Pressing distractions of a rather carnal nature.

Once Igor had finished recording, they had dined at Ellis’ club and, whilst the food and drink had been excellent as it always was, nothing could distract them from the kiss that they had shared in the Aeolian Hall. Dinner had been a textbook performance of rising sexual tension; flirtation with virtually no attempt at subtlety and touches that lingered for just slightly longer than was deemed socially appropriate. Particularly not in the public setting they were inhabiting. Truthfully, if they hadn’t been at Ellis’ club, things might not have been as restrained but it had not gone unnoticed that Ellis Ashmead-Bartlett was having dinner with Igor Stravinsky.

Not caring that he was buck-naked, Ellis put out the butt of his cigarette and walked out into the sitting room, relishing the ache in his lower body. An ache that only came as a residual memory of a good seeing to. In all truthfulness, it had been more than that. It had been a bloody good fuck; one of the best that Ellis had ever had. He had always heard rumours that musicians made wonderful lovers and nothing about the previous evening would dissuade Ellis otherwise. Igor had played Ellis’ body as deftly as the piano in the Aeolian Hall, those long fingers coaxing responses from Ellis that no other lover had managed previously. Indeed, just watching those fingers caressing the piano keys with the same care as they had caressed Ellis’ skin mere hours ago before they had slid inside him, preparing him for Igor’s cock, had arousal reawaken in Ellis, his cock hardening.

To Ellis’ delight, Igor had not got dressed – eschewing the various items of clothing around Ellis’ bedroom – and sat at the piano bench as naked as Ellis. It certainly meant that Ellis was going to have pleasant memories every time he looked at the piano bench once Igor had returned to Paris. For now though, he could think of plenty of other pleasurable memories that could be created incorporating that piano. Besides, that piano and its bench were one of the few places in his home that he hadn’t been fucked or fucked someone on. About bloody time that that was rectified.

He walked forward as Igor started to play a new piece that Ellis wasn’t familiar with. It wasn’t quite the same as Rite, but it did still have that same primitive feel to it, that sense of urgency and sharp interjections that, once again, made Ellis think of sex. As Igor’s fingers fell still on the piano after a pulse-racing climax, Ellis trailed fingers over those broad shoulders that had loomed over him the previous evening, pressing him back into the mattress.

“What was that? I didn’t recognise it.”

“Katschei’s Infernal Dance. From my score for The Firebird.” Igor looked up at Ellis, a teasing smile playing on his lips as he trailed a teasing finger against Ellis’ straining cock, “another of my works that makes you feel more than deemed appropriate?”

“Indubitably.” The word was all but moaned. This was what made this perfect. What made Igor perfect. A lover with intelligence and wit, who could match Ellis’ verbal sparring. Ellis all but squawked as he was manhandled, a strong arm wrapping around his waist and tugging until he was sent sprawling over Igor’s lap, drawing a raspy chuckle from the Russian. A lover who surprised him.

Ellis shuffled until he was straddling Igor’s lap, arms slung around his neck while one hand came up to tease at strands of hair that now hung loosely around Igor’s face, instead of being gelled back in their normally slick coiffure.

“I have to admit that I was … concerned when you were not in bed this morning.”

“Just concerned?”

Ellis threw his head back with a moan as Igor’s lips fastened around one of his nipples, sucking and scraping his teeth over the nub. A second moan ripped itself from his throat as his rocking hips brought him into contact with Igor’s own rapidly hardening prick. He could feel the edge of the piano digging into his back, but the discomfort didn’t halt his movements. If anything, it spurred him on. Slipping a hand between them, he wrapped his hand around Igor’s shaft and pumped it several times, thumbing over the slit and gathering up the pre-come, bringing it to his lips and revelling in the taste, swirling his tongue around the digit.

“More, please. More.”

“What is this more that you say you want?”

Ellis growled at Igor’s words, his obvious desire for Ellis to verbalise his own wants and needs. “I need your fingers, your cock. I want you to fuck me.”

He heard the slight clink of a glass bottle being set down but then he stopped paying attention because, seconds later, slick fingers were trailing down his cleft, parting the globes of his arse and grazing over his pucker before they slid inside. Clearly Igor had planned for something like this to happen. He liked that. Ellis wasted no time in riding Igor’s fingers, not caring neither about how wanton he appeared or the cacophony that he was making as he hit the piano keys with every downwards movement. He whined as Igor removed his fingers only to sigh happily as he felt the head of Igor’s prick at his entrance, sliding down it without hesitation and relishing the burn as he was filled to the brim, stretched in the most delicious way possible.

“I have never desecrated an instrument in such a way.” Igor’s voice was harsh as he held himself still, allowing Ellis to get used to the fullness, even if he didn’t truly need it.

“Is it desecration?” Ellis purposefully clenched around Igor in a way that made him gasp and thrust that little bit deeper within Ellis, grazing over that sweet spot in the most delicious way, “because I like to think of it as consecration.”

And then there were no words between them.

No sounds but the rhythmic slap of skin against skin. Their gasps, grunts and moans echoing through the room as an accompaniment. And then, far sooner than he wanted, Ellis felt Igor’s cock swell within him before he was filled with a rush of heat. A smooth hand wrapped around his own hard cock, tugging him off several times and playing with his slit before Ellis came with a protracted moan, slumping in Igor’s embrace and not caring about the horrific noise that emanated from the piano as his arse pressed down a multitude of ivories.

“What time are you expected at the Aeolian Hall?”

“I am not expected anywhere … we finished recording last night.”

“Wonderful. Then may I suggest retiring to my bathtub? I have a rather excellent bottle of champagne that would make the perfect accompaniment.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Good. I feel like I’m going to need some help in getting completely clean.” Ellis leaned in to press a rather filthy kiss to Igor’s lips, all teeth and tongue, that silently communicated he fully intended to get dirty again the minute that he was clean.

Ellis was very aware that he would lose Igor to Paris and his wife before too long, but he’d take perfection for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to share on Tumblr, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/177369258605/perfect-vixspes-deadline-gallipoli-tv)


End file.
